


One Prompt = One Sentence 12/2013

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [22]
Category: Aliens (1986), Leverage, Lord of the Rings RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, one prompt equals one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Prompt = One Sentence 12/2013

**Author's Note:**

> The 22nd Day of Christmas for [oonaseckar](http://oonaseckar.livejournal.com), [loveflyfree](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com), [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), and [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com).

For [oonaseckar](http://oonaseckar.livejournal.com):  
 _Teen Wolf – Peter Hale/Chris Argent_

Every Monday, it never failed – Peter would start to put out the new stock, the bell over the door would ring, Chris would enter the shop, and his smile at the sight of whatever new and obscure candy Peter had managed to procure never failed to send warmth spreading through Peter.

**

For [loveflyfree](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com):  
 _Aliens – Newt_

Bedtime is the best time as far as Newt is concerned, because bedtime means story time, each tale told in her mother's voice as she snuggles, warm and safe, in her mother's arms and listens to the fairy tales teach her that dragons can be killed.

**

For [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com):  
 _True Blood RPF – Alexander Skarsgard/Rob Kazinsky_

Rob tries hard not to think about that scene, tries hard not to think about how defenseless he'd felt, tied to the fake tombstone as Alex had stood over him, those blue eyes raking his half-nude body, and that smile – fuck, even now, days later, that smile was _still_ doing things to Rob, and he couldn't even begin to count the many ways he was glad they'd decided not to use the footage.

**

For [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com):  
 _Lotrips/Merlin RPF – Harry Sinclair/Katie McGrath_

Katie can't figure out why she said yes – maybe it was the way he smiled or the way his eyes drank in the sight of her or maybe it was simply the way he held out a hand and asked with a quiet _please_ – but when Harry's fingers glide down her arms, when his breath ghosts across the bare skin of her shoulder as he slides easily into her body, she knows exactly why she didn't – why she _can't_ – say no.

**

For [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com):  
 _Leverage – Eliot Spencer/Alec Hardison_

Hardison knows the second he puts up the PowerPoint display and actually looks at it and sees the typo, but he presses his lips together and doesn't say a word, hoping no one will notice, but the way the back of his neck tingles tells him everything and, sure enough, he turns to finds Eliot's steely gaze on him before Eliot's mouth curves in a smirk.


End file.
